Gym Class
by OokamiHime567
Summary: Sasuke hated gym. It was the most horrible class and it was all because of that annoying...beautiful, utterly sexy, feral, dominant...yeah. You see his problem. **excuse the horrible title. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters


Gym Class

** I dont own Naruto, just the idea.

Sasuke, despite what many others thought, liked school. He was the type of person who liked to learn new things and he enjoyed correcting the teachers even more. He appreciated the complexity of geometry and the twisting facts of history but there was one class he _hated_ with a burning passion.

Gym.

That sinful, idiotic class was the bane of his existence. He could barely explain the pure loathing he had for it. It wasn't that he was lazy or didn't like to be active.

It was because of Naruto fucking Uzumaki.

The blond haired junior couldn't keep his hands to himself. While Sasuke was stretching, Naruto would try and assist him but the only thing he succeeded in doing was either feeling him up or making him have to go take care of a problem in the bathroom. How more fucking obvious could you get!?

Sasuke huffed and willed the angry, embarrassed blush down as he walked into the musky smelling locker room. He frowned when he saw to boys running around.

"Naruto, give me my damn shorts back!" Kiba growled.

Naruto laughed loudly but continued running at breakneck speed between the lockers.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he set his back pack on the bench before he proceeded to open his locker for his clothes.

"Hey bastard, ready for that workout today?"

Sasuke, who was in the middle of removing his shirt, turned to Naruto who was huffing from his childish game of tag.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. He continued to get dressed and felt awkward seeing as how Naruto was already changed out. A blush slowly filled his cheeks as he felt Naruto's deep cerulean blue eyes staring a hole in his back.

"Come on everyone! If you're not in your assigned spaces by the time the bell rings, you're late." Gai, the gym teacher, said with a large grin.

Sasuke cursed and hurriedly pulled on his shorts. He looked over to where Naruto had been sitting and was shocked to find the blond boy gone. The dark haired boy tugged his shoes back on before he jogged to the large, wax smelling gym.

89898989989898

He sat down just as the bell rang and Gai began to take attendance.

"Hello, my beautiful seventh period! Isn't the end of the day splendid?"

He got no response and he remained excited before clearing out his throat.

"Alright! This class has to finish the fitness exam today. You didn't finish push-ups, sit-ups, and pull-ups so what I decided to do was only do the push -ups today and tomorrow, the late day, you guys will finish the other two."

He paused and Sasuke and the other kids nodded in understanding.

"Now, I'm going to put you in pairs and send you on your way. When I come close to your group, tell me your score and then you may play with the equipment, understood? Okay, I'm gonna call out your partners."

Sasuke sighed and cradled his head in his hands. He wanted to kill Gai. He knew for a fact that he would be put with fucking Uzumaki because it happened every time. Gai would call his name, wait, and then call Naruto's as if it was some kind of shock. It wasn't as if Naruto was a bad partner, it was just that he, well, you already know.

Another sigh escaped him as he heard another pair get called and sent to their station. He would have to endure this and deal with it because it wasn't like he could ask for as switch. Gai simply just made sure to make that person your partner every time.

"Sasuke Uchiha and…Gaara Sabaku." Sasuke's head shot up and the confusion was evident in his dark orbs.

"Wha...my partner is, is Naruto coach." Sasuke stammered. His eyes met those of a jade color and before he could stop himself, a lethal glare promising a trip to hell was sent to the apathetic red haired boy.

Gai smiled and gestured to Naruto, who was moving away with his new partner, Shikamaru Nara.

"Naruto wanted to switch partners with someone that he could help improve. Apparently he felt you were O.K to be with another person." Gai explained. Sasuke sputtered and he turned to Naruto.

The blond haired boy had taken that moment to turn around and he met Sasuke's eyes. At first the Naruto looked confused before he grinned and gave Sasuke two motivational thumbs up before grabbing Shikamaru's shoulder and leading him to the other push-up section.

"What the- so Naruto is some kind of…trainer?" He asked. Gai nodded.

"He sometimes volunteers at the dojo and the Taijutsu Gym." Sasuke was at a loss for words.

He had no idea that the reason that Naruto always had to touch him and position him was because he was trying to actually _help._ At first, he had just thought that the half-Japanese, half-Australian boy was some pervert.

Gaara chose that moment to walk over and point emotionlessly at the first push-up section.

"We're going to go over there first." Sasuke shrugged and glanced wistfully at the opposite push-up section before he sighed.

He was being selfish. All that time he had Naruto for a partner he had scorned the very ground the boy walked on and now that he went with someone else, Sasuke was beginning to realize how much he reveled in Naruto's encouraging words.

Naruto was trying to help someone else get better and here he was cursing the Nara boy to hell.

9898989888

Sasuke wiped the slight sweat he had on his forehead and motioned for Gaara to take his spot. The activity that they had to do was do as many push-ups they could in a minute, rest for thirty seconds then do it again. Sasuke managed to do forty-seven in the first one and fifty in the second.

Gaara reluctantly moved into Sasuke's spot and his jade colored eyes met Sasuke's dark ones.

"I'm not good at these." He admitted simply. Sasuke shrugged.

"Do your best, it's not like it's a big grade." Gaara nodded and began to do the push-ups. He started out strong but as they hit the twenty second mark of the second set, Gaara's pale face took on a red hue and his thin arms shook with the weight of his body.

Sasuke was keeping count and Gaara was doing pretty good, thirty-six. Gaara then began to take longer to push himself up and Sasuke, reluctantly, made a quick decision.

"Come on Gaara. That Lee guy is over there doing twice the amount you are. Push yourself." He encouraged, with a hand placed lightly on floor next to red hair.

When the timer went off, Gaara didn't slump to the ground like expected and simply rolled back on his knees and knelt on the mat.

"Forty-three, good job." Sasuke said while standing. Gaara nodded and his gaze was glued to the floor which made Sasuke glance at him in confusion.

"…Thank you." The quietly spoken words were almost missed by Sasuke, but he was used to having to strain to hear his brother so he caught it with ease.

Turning to the red head, Sasuke was ready to say it was no big deal but the expression on the other boy's face made him grin.

'Ah, so the most well-known goth kid in our school is a tsundere.' He thought in response to the light blush dusting pale cheeks.

Since they were one of the first ones done, they sat patiently on the bleachers…well, Sasuke did. Gaara went and retreated to the other side of the bleachers by himself. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Asshole.

His eyes raked over the class lazily until eventually, his gaze stopped on the pair, well, more like the person he had been itching to see all period.

Naruto stood, obviously finished with his fitness and Shikamaru was slouched lazily on the mats. The blond haired boy was staring at the wall with a blank look on his face and Sasuke looked to the wall, wondering what had caught the boy's attention.

There was nothing on the wall but an uninteresting mural of their school mascots. He looked back at Naruto and blushed heavily when he noticed the shocking pair of blue eyes were trained on him.

He glared, though it had no heat, and Naruto smirked at the display.

He waved and Sasuke scowled and turned his head in the other direction. He wasn't going to give Naruto the satisfaction of seeing him like this; it would only fuel the other's ego.

The dark haired boy then sighed and stood with a stretch as Gai blew the whistle. He began walking toward the locker room and his eyes involuntarily strayed to Naruto's.

What he saw both surprised and confused him. Naruto was also walking to the room but his eyes were on Sasuke. They were narrowed and the usual cerulean blue was a dark indigo; the heat from them was making Sasuke both nervous and hot.

He resisted the urge to sprint to the showers and instead opted for speed walking with a purpose.

898989898

Sasuke walked into the locker-room and winced. He was sure going to feel sore tomorrow morning. Great. He took his time getting undressed and ignore the after school commotion going on around him and stepped into the closed shower stall.

He turned the water to a comfortable temp. and stepped under it with a sigh. His hands grappled slightly before it gripped the body wash bottle. He squirted some in his towel and lathered it thoroughly before he began to scrub his skin with the soft towel.

Naruto flashed in his mind and he felt his body heat up. The young trainer's eyes were so intense that it felt it should be used be used in a different setting…preferably the bedroom but that's beside the point.

Naruto had never looked at him or any other person like that if what the rumors were true; that Naruto had not ever been intimate with someone, at least at the school.

He sighed and set down the towel and grabbed for his shampoo and frowned when he realized he must have left it in his backpack.

He shrugged and turned the knob to make the water cease and walked out the stall.

It's wasn't like anyone was ever here this late anyway.

His wet feet made sloppy noises on the tile as he walked to the bench that held his clothes and what not. He grabbed the bottle and a grin formed on his face but he froze as he felt warm air on his neck.

Coal gray eyes went wide and he swiveled around with a yelp as Naruto stood in front of him, arms crossed over a thin wife-beater.

His azure eyes were once more in that intense gaze and Sasuke couldn't help but gulp at the predatory look in them.

"Shouldn't you be headin' home Uchiha?"

"Er, No. I shower and then, um, go home." He explained, discreetly covering himself with his hands and the bottle.

Naruto caught the slight movement and if he had been an animal they would have stood straight up with alertness.

Sasuke took a small step and shrugged.

"If that's all then I'm going back to the shower." He said with a surprisingly steady voice. He turned around and walked 'calmly' to the stalls. He heard Naruto chuckle and couldn't stop himself from turning around where his eyes met Naruto's, who had a smirk on his face.

"What?!" Sasuke snarled. He did not like being made fun of and if Naruto thought he was going to sit here and take it he was sadly mistaken.

Naruto began to saunter toward Sasuke, that feral look gleaming mischievously.

"You like people to think you're fucking untouchable don't you Uchiha?"

Sasuke reeled back in shock before he glared and took a step toward the blond boy, completely exposing himself.

"I don't give a damn what people think about m-!"

Naruto's sudden bout of laughter stopped Sasuke short.

"Really? Please don't expect me to believe that." Naruto said. Sasuke had been so angry that he hadn't noticed that Naruto had gotten close enough that he could smell the natural smell of spice and wood on the taller boy; but he didn't back away. He wasn't going to let Naruto win this because Naruto obviously didn't understand who he was sizing up.

Suddenly, Naruto's large hand grabbed onto his shoulders and Sasuke was slammed rather violently into the lockers making him gasp in both shock and pain.

He didn't even get to recuperate from the blow when Naruto's lips smashed into his with brutal force.

His eyed widened in disbelief and they stared straight into Naruto's half-lid ones. When he felt a wet, smooth tongue prod at his lips was when he took this as a sign to escape.

"Mmf! Mmm!" He yelled against the lips. His hands dropped the bottle and frantically pushed at broad shoulders.

Naruto simply ignored the resistance and forced his own pink organ into Sasuke's warm mouth. He groaned and pushed his body into Sasuke's jerking body before he began to map out Sasuke's mouth.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was beginning to panic. He didn't really know how to react and Naruto just pushed onto him harder when he tried to move or get the blond haired boy off him. He shifted and a surprised moan was voiced into Naruto's mouth as Naruto's thigh grinded into his member. The action was repeated and continued and Sasuke's eyes fluttered at the pleasuring feeling.

"…Uhn…" Sasuke gasped quietly. Naruto chuckled and parted from Sasuke's mouth a lewd pop before his hands trailed down Sasuke's smooth pale and neck and descended to the pert, erect nipples that stood out on alabaster skin.

He rolled one between his index and thumb and watched with lust filled eyes as Sasuke arched and moaned loudly.

"Ah...Unn…wait, Naruto." Sasuke gasped out. The overload of pleasure was making him lightheaded but Naruto didn't stop. Instead he leaned his head down and enveloped one nub in his warm mouth and Sasuke's mouth opened in a silent cry.

All the while, Naruto never ceased to move his hips in a steady thrusting motion on the other boy.

"Sasuke…get on the bench." He whispered, his breath making the panting boy shiver as it brushed over his moist nipple. He numbly shifted and Naruto aided him in lying on the cold bench with his feet propped up on the seat; he didn't even think about the fact that he was exposing one of the spots he thought would never be seen by another person.

His hazy eyes met Naruto's as the other boy began to slip his shirt over his head and tug his pants off. They were both thrown to the floor and not a second later, a body was placed on his and the assault on his sensitive nipples continued.

"Naruto…unn…" Sasuke moaned when Naruto slowly grinded his own covered erection onto his needy, wet one. He then realized that this whole time, his hands had been immobile by his sides.

He needed to change that.

Pale, nimble fingers reached down and clamped hard on the cloth covered ass that was currently moving way to slow for his enjoyment and pushed them into the quick, brutal rhythm he needed.

"Yesss…" Sasuke hissed and threw his head back in pleasure. Naruto growled and before Sasuke could blink, his legs were wrapped around a tan waist and suddenly Naruto was frotting against him so violently that it pushed Naruto up on the bench every time.

"Ah, ah! Naruto, d-don't stop, Ah!" Sasuke moaned breathlessly and his arms wrapped around the older boy's shoulders, mostly to ground himself harder against the gyrating hips.

Naruto groaned and his hand slipped between Sasuke and his hips and he tugged down his boxers to rest on his lightly hairy thighs. He snarled and began an animalistic rhythm once he felt the delightful skin on skin contact.

"Yes, Sasuke. You feel so good." Naruto groaned. He pushed Sasuke's lolling head upright and their lips met in a frenzied kiss that made their lips bleed. They didn't stop though, instead Naruto sped up and Sasuke's labored breathing prevented words from escaping but he wanted to scream.

There was no way Sasuke's thought process could fully comprehend the pleasure wracking his body and he felt the coil in his stomach pulling tighter and tighter until…

It snapped.

"Naruto!" He screamed.

Naruto moaned at the sound of his name being screamed in so much pleasure and he released not a second later.

The blond haired boy slumped down and dropped on Sasuke and the dark haired boy 'oomph' at the weight being put on him.

They panted together as they came down from their high and Sasuke grimaced at the feeling of their release on his stomach and now soft member. He pushed at Naruto's shoulders and the boy sighed and rolled off him onto the floor.

"What the hell?" Sasuke breathed out as what just happened hit him with the force of a freight train.

Naruto looked up at him and caressed Sasuke's cheek with such gentleness that Sasuke couldn't help but sigh and lean into the touch.

"I've liked you for a while but you're too evasive, you always seemed to be trying to get away from me."

Sasuke resisted the urge to blush sheepishly and instead shrugged.

"I thought you were a pervert. I only found out today that you were touching me to help me." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed and rubbed a hand through his hair.

"Truth be told, I was using that as an excuse to feel you up." He admitted. Sasuke blushed and sat up.

"I really need a shower right now, I feel all claimed and shit." Naruto looked at the mess on him and smirked feral.

"Yeah, let's go." He tugged Sasuke enthusiastically to the showers and Sasuke yelped in shock when he was once again thrown to a wall.

Naruto loomed over him predatorily and cupped his member, producing a drawn out moan from Sasuke.

"I'm going to make sure you keep feeling like that because if you think for a second that I'm gonna leave you alone after this,"

He leaned forward and nipped at Sasuke's pale ear.

"_You're sadly mistaken."_

8989898989

This was very random and I kinda was in a pretty heavy writer's block and yeah. I've been working on this for three days so sorry if it sucks ass. I was kinda in the mood for a predator like seme Naruto and I think I got that across…also I know Sasuke is a little OOC, I kinda like him as a scared, nervous uke, makes me happy.

Hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
